Frustration
by Zetto San
Summary: Advance Wars Days of Ruin story - Officers Tasha and Gage are left alone one night at the Lazurian camp. Tasha has her needs, but Gage doesn't exactly have his radar on. Tasha x Gage sort of - Contains implied sexual situations.


"Tasha, Gage, I leave you in charge of the camp for tonight" Said Forsythe to his highest ranked and trusted soldiers. "I have some urgent business to attend to, and I will not be back until tomorrow evening. Is everything clear?" The fiery red head stood tall and replied, "Crystal, Commander!" Gage silently nodded his understanding, a signal Forsythe knew all too well from his most skilled sniper. Forsythe exited the tent with nothing further to say, and hopped onto a nearby recon unit to drive him to his destination. Tasha watched her commander leave the camp, while Gage slinked back to his chair where he was reading a technical manual for repairing equipment by light of a nearby oil lantern. Tasha turned to her blue haired, silent, but handsome comrade, smirking a coy smile as she used her fingers to slowly work the cloth locks. No one was going to disturb the commanders in charge at this hour, but she wanted to make one-hundred percent certain that no one was going to interrupt what they were about to do. It had been many months since the meteors struck the world, and with those dead was Tasha's then boyfriend, whom she wasn't very serious with. The girl just needed sex every now and again. And now, with only herself and Gage all alone, the time was just right.

The girl had her needs, and she wanted them satisfied.

In her lightest of voices, Tasha opened her delicate lips ever so slightly to let out a playful "Gage…" slip by. Gage's hearing was quite good, and had no problems hearing her call. Without turning his head away from his book, he replied with a monotone, "Yes, what is it?" Tasha swayed as she took carful steps towards where Gage was studying. She was always the eye candy for lonely Lazurian soldiers, trying to catch a glimpse of her beauty, but she saved it all for Gage in this very moment. "We're all alone, you know." She sat down next to him, putting herself as close as possible. She leaned on the desk, twirling her rattail in her fingers. Gage, still focused intently on his manual, responded flatly, "That we are." Tasha, slightly disconcerted that any other man would have been driven crazy by her advances, put her hand over his book, and used her left hand to gently guide his eyes to hers, and with her eyes at just the right angle, they sparkled at his dark, cold, and mysterious eyes by the light of the lantern, and then whispered into his ear, "We could have some fun." She then pulled back, eyes still angled and sparkling as bright as her playful smile at the icy man, and waited for his response. Gage stared and blinked once, and said to her, "You lost me."

Tasha's heart sank like a poorly armored battleship struck by a stealthy submarine. Confused and dazed at how any man could not have picked up on her signals, she decided to go for a more direct approach. The red haired soldier turned her body to him, and said at a normal tone, "You know…" and with great emphasis and elongation of vowels, she repeated, "FUN." She looked him in the eyes, practically screaming with them, and even resorted to making a ring with her index finger and thumb, and moving her other inex and middle finger in and out of the ring. Gage continued to stare down the girl, oblivious to her state of internal distress, and suggested, "A game of chess before we go to bed?"

Tasha, at this point, had completely had it with what was supposed to be one of the pride and joys of the Luzurian Army. Her eyes widened as the typical fire of Tasha's bad temper flared. Fists clenched, she stood up, hanging over Gage like a bird of prey, screamed at the top of her lungs, "SEX! HAVE SEX WITH ME YOU IMBICLIE! MY GOD, I'M BEEN DROPPING YOU HINTS! ANY MALE WOULD HAVE TAKEN ME BY NOW, YOU EUNICH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? CHRIST ALMIGHTY!" Nostrils flared and knees bent, Tasha was like a bull ready to charge. The entire camp must have heard Tasha's roars, but she really didn't care at the moment. Gage, completely unphased by his fellow soldier's explosion, turned from the desk and faced Tasha. He simply asked, "Why?" This bewildered Tasha even further, and began scraping the words together, slowly losing hold of her sanity. "W..w..WHY? Because we're alone, t..t..there's a nice bed, and I'm horny… Jesus Christ, do I have to tear your pants off and j..j..jam it in by myself?" Gage, once again, only blinked, and turned back to his book. "'I'm reading up on some important information that I might need in battle. Can't you use your fingers or something?" Tasha, instead of becoming angrier, slumped her shoulders, held her head with her palm, and sighed deeply. It was a lost cause. She stepped towards the desk and picked up what appeared to be a silencer to a rifle with a mushroomed head. In a calm, surrendering tone, she asked, "Can I use this then?" Gage nodded, and Tasha stormed to her part of the tent, and said flatly, "Good night, Gage." closing the privacy curtain before one would normally expect a response. Gage looked to Tasha's part of the tent and returned to his book with one thought.

"'I'll never understand that woman."


End file.
